


Álfheimr

by hanledezma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I just really love Luna, I was sitting thinking about her, about that i'm kinda sorry but not really, and how beautiful and amazing she is, and this just kinda came out of me, anyways enjoy, it's super short, not really any surprise there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanledezma/pseuds/hanledezma
Summary: Some wholesome Luna.





	Álfheimr

There's a slight breeze whistling through the grass. Stars are twinkling in the sky, and the faint honking of a car breaks up the chirp of families of cicadas. The grass is long and thick, browning slightly at the tips, giving away the imminent approach of drought season. A porch light in the distance flickers on and off. On and off.

The stars are bright tonight, and Luna can't help but wonder if they are celebrating the twist of the seasons. On the breeze, a faint smell of campfire and lilac floats by. It smells like home. Lightening bugs are just beginning to peek out, and the moon has yet to reach the top of its journey, but the sky is a midnight blue, and it looks like it could swallow someone whole.

The highway flickers on the left, loud and quiet all at the same time. People are heading home to their own lives, and isn't that strange? Right next to you, someone is living a life totally separate from yours. But the highway streams past, and all that can be seen is the traveling beams yellow and red. Occasionally an impatient driver echoes across the abyss.

To her right, there is a small grove of apple trees and in their center, Luna knows there is a small field of wild flowers. She doesn't know where they came from, only that they appeared one day and did not leave. If it's a particularly mild winter, they bloom all year round. Chartreuse, rose, and cream blend together to make a surreal carpet of flora, with little squirrels and deer darting in and out of the clearing. If you ask her, Luna will tell you she danced with fairies there, once.

And I know you might think she's crazy, or that something traumatic has happened to her, and you might be right. But there is a world where beauty is one with imagination, and fairies and mermaids and magic aren't so distant there. They live and love and get right up there. Up close and personal.

Luna looks around at the world she has found for herself and she lies back on the grass, letting it envelop her very being. She begins to count the stars, a pastime she picked up in her travels. She doesn't get to thirty before her mind begins to wander. She is tired; she has had a long day. Between you and me, her gardening is the best part of her time here. She has grown cucumber, cabbage, lettuce and tomatoes. She is nurturing a small peach tree.

She doesn't know this, but she caused the meadow in the middle of the forest. Her quiet strength and simple beauty generate an aura that feed the environment around her. It is barely devastated by the drought.

Luna gathers her energy, pulling herself to her feet. Slowly, she walks towards the porch light, flickering on and off. On and off. She trails her hand along the top of the grass, and whispers goodbye to the stars. She turns and checks the grove and the highway, and she sighs in contentment. And the fairies dance around her head, as she pulls a door shut quietly behind her.


End file.
